The Life of Clara Hightopp
by Imaginationx10
Summary: Clara Hightopp is the daughter of Tarrant and Janet Hightopp. This is a story of Clara's life and the Hightopp Clan.
1. Clara Hightopp

**A/N: I own nothing from Alice In Wonderland.**

It was a mid-spring evening at Witzend, home of the Hightopp clan. The flowers had bloomed, the grass was green and the fresh spring air was magical as the wind blew through the leaves. Clara Hightopp, was playing with her cousin Arlena. They jumped through a field full of flowers. They laughed and grabbed handfuls of pedals as they ran.

"Don't get grass cuts!" Arlena yelled.

Clara looked back at her cousin. She didn't see the hole in the ground she was headed for. She quickly caught herself before tripping.

"Watch out for this hole!" She yelled.

"Hey! Race you to that log!"

They began running faster. Then all of the sudden a rabbit jumped out from almost being stomped on by Clara.

"Do you mind?" He said crossly.

"Oh...I'm sorry!" She said in surprise. Then the two girls looked at each other and giggled.

All of the sudden they heard a man's voice calling them at the far end of the field. It was Tilden. Arlena's father. He was tall, with dark brown/red hair, and a top hat.

"Arlena! Clara!"

"Father?" Arlena called back.

They went running across the field for him. Arlena jumped in his arms.

"Hello, Father. Clara and I have been playing all afternoon. We just love it when the flowers bloom! Oh. And we were racing, and Clara almost stomped on a rabbit."

"I see. Is he okay?"

"Yes, he is fine."

"That's good, but I suppose you two will have to be more careful. And now, my little one, it is dinner time and getting late. Will you save playtime for another day?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good lass." He put her down and looked at Clara. "Now, Clara. Your parent are waiting for you as well. Let me take you home."

Clara nodded a bit shyly, and they began back to the cottages.

Oh, Arlena, I almost forgot. Your Mother is making huckleberry pie for dessert." Tilden said.

"Oh, my favorite! Can Clara come for dinner?"

Her Father looked at her hesitantly.

"I think she needs to get home, dear one. Her parents told me that specifically."

Arlena pouted to Clara, who felt slightly out of place. They continued home.

Clara is nine years old. She is the daughter of the very well-known hatter, Tarrant Hightopp and his wife Janet Hightopp. Both Clara's parents have red hair, and so she does. Her eyes are a very pretty sky-blue, like her mother's. She has her father's smile and laugh. What a beauty she is. Such a sweet, but shy and sensitive little girl. Clara loves to play with her cousin, and her friends. But she also loves to sometimes just be herself. She loves to use her imagination with things, especially wile alone.

Soon the three arrived to Clara's very cozy cottage. Tilden knocked on the door.

"Janet! Tarrant! I have your young one!"

The door opened, and Clara's beautiful mother was standing there. She smiled warmly when she saw her daughter.

"Hello, my dear."

She gave her a hug. Then she looked at her brother.

"Thank you, Tilden.

"Don't mention it." Said Tilden, tipping his top hat, and with that, he and his daughter were off home.

Clara and her mother went inside. It was such a cozy and welcoming cottage. Dinner was being made as well, and the smells of roast beef, fresh bread, and potatoes filled the air. it was warm inside too. Clara walked in the living room, were her father was putting wood in the fire place.

He looked up when he saw her.

"How is my pretty girl doing?" He said reaching out his arms.

She jumped in them and they hugged each other.

"Father, the forest and fields are so pretty now. All of the flower bloomed, the grass is green, and it's just starting to get warm. Arlena and I had such a good time. Spring is so wonderful."

That it is, my dear. That it is. Spring seams to be the time that sorrows are forgotten and everything is fresh and sweet."

They smiled at each other.

"So. Were did you occupy yourself with today?" He said.

"We went to the fields. We ran allot , and picked flowers, and-

He chuckled proudly at his daughter. Then he said,

"When I was a child I used to love to run in the fields, and just...be free. Your mother and I used to play together so much. We would run off so far that no one even knew where we were."

At this point he hat sat in a large chair, and seated Clara on his lap.

"You used to play with Mother?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes. all the time. We just loved each other's company...But then when I turned 12, I began my training as a hatter. I just didn't have so much time anymore. But I never forgot her. She was my best friend.

"You and Mother are _still_ best friends, aren't you?"

Yes we are. I always knew we were, and she did as well Then after I turned 17 I realized that I loved your Mother and must have all along. During the time of that, she would come and watch me work on my hats from time to time. Then one day when I had finished my work early for the day, your mother came to visit me. I asked if she wanted to go on a walk through the wilderness with me, just like we used to. She agreed that we would. Then when we got to the babbling brook and the sun was setting, I got just enough courage and madness to ask her to be my wife."

Clara smiled at the story that her father never told her.

"And she said "yes" of course'!" Clara said excitedly.

"That she did. She was so happy that we would be with each other forever, as was I. Then two precise weeks later we were happily married."

"And then I was born!"

He laughed, and began tickling her.

"Yes you were."

For a moment they exchanged smiles between each other, when Janet came in.

"Supper is on the table." She said.

"Thank you, dear." Tarrant said kissing her forehead.

They exited and went to the table. Wile eating, Clara talked allot about her day. She also talked allot about just things that she liked to talk about. Sometimes It was a little hard to understand her at times. But Tarrant and Janet still listened very attentively.

Late on it was bed time. Janet went to spend some evening time with Clara in her bedroom. She tucked her in and sat on her bed.

"You had quite a day, my dear. You must be very tired."

"Yes...a little." Clara said softly.

Then she smiled. There was something on her mind.

"Father told me that you and he used to play together when you were little."

Janet smiled at that happy memory.

"Such wonderful times they were." She remarked.

"Do you ever miss being little?" Clara asked with a slight touch of concern.

Janet laughed a little.

"Well, when I was little I always told myself that I never wanted to grow up. But as time went by, and before I even had time to realize it, I was grown up. Married your father and then you were born."

"But would you ever go back to those old days?"

Janet thought at this for a moment.

"No. I wouldn't. As wonderful as they were, I realize that I could never bring those days back. So they will always just have to be precious memories. And besides. I had never been happier in my life then when I had been married to your father and had you."

"Do you think I will ever get married?"

"I certainly hope so. And I hope it is someone woe is just as wonderful as your father."

Clara smiled at this. Then her eyes began to twitch and she yawned.

"You are tired, my child. Time for sleeping now." Janet said kissing her forehead. "You are my sweet heart."

"And you are _my_ sweet heart _to."_

Janet smiled at her. As she was leaving the room she blew her one last kiss and went off.

Clara laid peacefully in her bed. Her thoughts were all on the fun day she had. Then all of the sudden, there was a knock on her window. She tip-toed across her room to the window. Opening the window she looked out.

"Who is it?" She said into the night.

Then she looked to the side of her windowpane. In the moonlight she saw a little mouse. The mouse was Mallyumkin's daughter. She was in a tiny pink night gown and had white fur. Clara looked at her in surprise.

"Ada, what are you doing here?" She said.

"Well, I am very restless, bored, hungry, thirsty, depressed, cold, upset, ang-

"Do your parents know you're here?" Clara interrupted.

Ada folded her tiny stick-arms and scaled at Clara.

"No. If they did I wouldn't be here."

"Well then what are you doing here?"

Ada gaped at her.

"I told you! I am restless, bored, hunger-

"I know, I know! But what can I do?"

Ada smiled at Clara mischievously, revealing her pin-like mouse teeth.

"Well, lets have some fun time!" She said.

"Ada, I have to go to sleep. My mother and father will have me punished if they find out!"

Ada rolled her eyes.

"Well...so would mine. Come on! I just want some company! What's so wrong with that?"

Clara thought for a second.

Well...Oh, all right."

"Oh, hooray!" Said Ada jumping up and down.

"But keep it quiet."

Clara hesitantly let her in. She turned on her lamp.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" She thought to herself. "Well...I guess one night wont hurt."

"So. Were can I sleep? Are you going to get us some cookies and milk?"

"No."

"What?! Why?!"

"Well...they are down stairs...and..."

Ada smirked at her.

"No excuse."

Clara dropped her shoulders.

"Fine." She muttered.

Ada laid back on the pillow in relaxation.

"Get jelly filled ones!" She said as Clara left the room quietly.

Clara tip-toed down the stairs. She peeked down the hall to her parent's bedroom. The lights were off. Then she went into the kitchen. Quietly, she got a plate, opened the cookie jar, and started collecting cookies. Then she grabbed the milk jar and went back up the stairs. When she arrived the room, Ada jumped up.

"Oh, goody!" She said rubber her hands together and licking her lips. Then her eyes caught sight of the jar of milk. "Well for goodness sake! How are we supposed to drink out of that?!"

Clara glared at her in fury.

"Oh you just stop! You are lucky I am even doing this with you at all! Now you stop bossing me around or I will just go to bed!"

Ada looked at her in shock. She didn't know what to do with that. After all, Clara had been doing all that she asked for from the beginning. Clara set down the plate of cookies, and took down from her shelf, two teacups from her tea set. Ada just stayed silent.

"You see?" Clara assured her.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? lets dig in!" Ada said, taking a cookie from the plat. She nibbled it very quickly. Clara took one as well. After a wile almost all the cookies were gone. There was one last cookie. Ada snatched it quickly.

"I win!" She snickered and began nibbling it.

"That's not fair! After all. I got the cookies! You should give it to me!" Clara said.

Ada got a twinkle of mischief in her eye, and she was up to no good. She began running across Clara's dresser. Her tail was knocking off dolls, Wood boxes, and other accessories.

"Ada, stop! Your making too much noise!" Clara whisper yelled.

Ada paid no mind. She jumped across her shelf were she took refuge. She snickered again, and kept eating the cookie.

All of the sudden the door opened. Clara jolted with fear as she saw her father enter the room. Wide eyed and angry. Ada shrieked with her mouth full of the cookie. She dropped it and jumped behind Clara.

"Clara, what is the meaning of this? He yelled.

"I-um...uhhhhh..." She stuttered.

Then suddenly he peeked behind her back. Ada was looking very still at him.

"He...llo, sir." She said in fright.

He looked at Clara expectantly.

"Clara?" He said.

"I'm sorry, Father! I didn't want-"Then Ada interrupted her.

"It was actually her idea-"

"No it wasn't! And you know it-"

"Well you got the cookies!"

"Cookies?" Tarrant said. Then he looked around. he spotted the cookie crumb plate on the ground and picked it up.

"I am very disappointed in you Clara." He said.

Clara looked up at him shamefully.

"I...I am so sorry, Father. It will never happen again." She said tears starting to come.

He looked on her sternly. Then spotted Ada next to Clara's knee, Just listening in on everything. He picked her up, and she squealed.

"And, you! Now I need to take you home in the middle of the night!"

Ada stared at him in horror. He glared back, knowing that this whole naughty plan was probably her doing. He knew every bit what her mother was capable of. He exited the room. A few second later, Clara's mother came in. She was tired, and her hair was down.

"What happened, Clara.?" She asked in almost a panicked but tired tone.

Clara was crying.

"Ada came and knocked on my window. She demanded that I let her in!"

Her mother looked at her in confusion.

"Why, What happened?"

"Ada complained that she was bored and hungry, and, oh I don't know...So...I let her in. I'm sorry, Mother! I knew I was not to do so...but I did!" She cried.

Janet was slightly angry, knowing that Clara knew better then that. But she didn't show it, for obviously Clara was very sorry and very upset.

"It's allright, Clara. I know you will never do it again. That little mouse was very naughty and well... she just needs a good whipping, now doesn't she?"

"Yes! But I think it won't matter, since I know father will give _me_ a whipping!" She burst out into tears again.

Her mother pulled her close and stroked her long, curly, red hair.

"It's all right. I think he will probably understand..." She said thinking of Ada's mother Mallyumkin. She knew that Tarrant would understand well.

"But he is so angry with me. Would if he never forgives me!" She said into her mother's shoulder.

"Oh, no. He loves you very much. Nothing would make him never forgive you. It will all be okay. I will talk to him about it, and it will all be fine. You'll see."

Clara was more silent now with her mother's loving comfort. Janet stroked her hair for a wile. Then she laid her down and gave her a kiss.

"Sleep now." She said, and began to get up. Clara watched her with tired eyes, still a little swollen from the tears.

"Good night, Mother-and sorry-and...thank you..." She said trailing off with exhausting.

Janet smiled warmly at her and then left the room.

After Tarrant had returned, Janet put in a good word for Clara. He excepted it and they both went to sleep, and in the morning it was all forgotten.

**A/N: So...tell me what you think. I don't mind advice, but please nice.**

**I am also trying to make it a little different from most Alice fanfics. I know. Most people make Hatter marry Alice. But I have a liking for the Hightopp clan...and I also didn't want to make Hatter SO crazy just yet. I also wanted him to be a little younger too. But please don't hate me for any of it! anyway, please review. **


	2. Mother and Daughter

**The morning after.**

It was 9:00 in the morning. Clara had just woken up. The sun was shining on her bed. She looked at the clock and realized that she had slept in. She was very hungry and wanted to go down stairs, but then she remembered that it was her father would be down there. She was still in fear of his fury the night before, and terribly embarrassed of her own behavior.

"I wander if Mother had talked to him about it yet?" She thought to herself.

She got out of bed and stepped to the door. Quietly she opened it. She heard, in the kitchen, her parents were talking. Her mother said.

"Clara is sleeping late."

"Oh, she is probably hiding from me."

"Yes...probably. That girl is just...so sensitive..."

"Well, I suppose that I will go check on her. Make things better." Tarrant said.

Clara gasped. Quickly she ran back into her room. She jumped in her bed and closed her eyes to fake a sleep.

Tarrant entered the room. He stared at her with her eyes closed. He flopped a hand on his hip and smirked. He had heard her door slam when he began up those stairs, and no one else could have done it but her. He walked closer to he. Then began tickling her on the throat.

She instantly opened her eyes, and began to crunch up her body from his tickling.

"Oh...Father!" She said grabbing his tickling hand.

He laughed loudly. Then he sat on her bed.

"Come on now. I'm not mad at you." He assured her with a smile.

She looked at him with a little embarrassment that he had known she was hiding.

"I know that I was cross last night, but I'm not now." He said.

She lowered her head a bit.

"Oh..." She said quietly.

He looked on her for a second. Then started wiggling her toes.

"Come, on." He said in a playful tone. Then he stood up. "Let's just forget the whole thing happened. Come on down. Breakfast is on the table, and your mother won't let me touch it unless you're there." He began to leave the room. He looked back at her.

"Coming?"

"But, Father!"

"But what?"

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet!"

He looked on her blankly for a second.

"Well then do so." He said and left the room.

About five minutes later, Clara went down stairs. She was still in her night gown, but her hair was brushed along with her teeth. Janet was starting to set the table for breakfast.

"Ah, there she is." Her mother said giving her a kiss on the head. "You certainly slept in this morning."

"I know."

"Well you did have a big night." Tarrant joked.

"Tarrant!" Janet said firmly glaring at him. She didn't want Clara to be upset again.

"Oh, it was only a joke..."

Janet kept her steady glare at him.

"Oh, all right. I'm sorry." He finally gave in.

Janet started tending to setting the table again.

About five minutes later the table was set with fresh-baked apple tarts and tea. They had all been seated and began eating.

After about one half hour had passed, Tarrant had left for work in his hat shop. Janet and Clara were the only ones home.

"Clara, are you going to play with your friends today?" Janet asked.

"Well...I don't know."

"Well I have to go to the market and get some ingredients to make cabbage soup. Chessur came and informed me that, poor Miss Fiona and her three daughters are sick with a flu."

"Can I go with you?"

"Well...If you'd like to."

"I would. I love spending time with you."

Janet smiled. "Very well then. Let's get ready to go."

Clara went up to her bedroom. She put on her purple dress with a white puff sleeve blouse under it. Then she put on a green tie down vest with flowers on the trim. Then she got out her nicest boots. Her hair was pulled back slightly, and she could never forget the purple top hat that her father made for her. Who could catch a Hightopp out and about with no hat on.

She came back down stairs and her mother was already waiting for her at the door. The two left. They walked through the village and chatted as they did. Finally they arrived at the market. The gathered a cabbage, some potatoes, onions, and parsley. Then they went to the counter. To pay. In front of them in line was Janet's third cousin Wendy. Wendy was slightly plump, and she had brown hair. She looked at Janet in excitement.

"Why, Janet! I haven't seen you in too long!" She said.

"Wendy. How are you?"

"Well, I am just as fine as can be. Very fine, very well. In fact I am going to Lola's house for a tea party this afternoon." Then she peeked behind Janet and saw Clara. She gasped. "Oh, little, Clara. What a bright young lady you are becoming! Come. Let me look at you."

Clara stepped out so that she could be more seen.

"Oh, beautiful. Just plain beautiful. I can see your mother's eyes just perfectly." Wendy stated.

Clara blushed a little. "Thank you."

Wendy looked up at Janet. "You know, I have a perfect idea. You two should go to Lola's tea party with me. I'm bringing my daughter who it just about Clara's age, and Lola said that I could bring friends."

Janet hesitated. "Well, I actually have to make some cabbage soup for Fiona and her children. They are sick."

"Well how long will it take you?"

"I'm not so sure. I suppose I should be finished by 2:00."

"Perfect! The tea is at 3:30. That leaves plenty of time."

"Well...I guess it will be okay."

"Wonderful! I'll see you there, but I must be off. I have some more errands to run." She clapped her hands together." Oh, this is so exciting!"

After Wendy left, Janet paid for the food, and they were off home. When they arrived, they had filled a pot of water and began making the soup. They had a lovely time with each other. They always did have a very close relationship. When they had finished, were off to Fiona's home. They walked out side. It was 12:30. The sun was starting to warm the spring air. Janet smelled the fresh air.

"Oh, isn't it beautiful out here?" She said.

"Oh, yes. Very much beautiful."

They began walking. Then Clara spotted a horse grazing in the pasture.

"Oh, look, Mother! It's just lovely!"

"What, my dear?"

"That horse. I love horses. I would just paint a picture of that, rite there." She exclaimed.

Janet smiled on her.

"Mother, do you think we could ever get a horse? Or a pony- Oh, I like ponies!" Clara said.

"Well...I'm not exactly sure. Ponies are hard work."

"I would take so much care of it. No matter what it took!"

"Well...Oh...I suppose you would have to ask your father."

Clara's heart sunk. Anytime her mother said "Ask your father" she lost all hope. Not that he would say "no," but she just couldn't ask him things so easily as she could her mother.

"You would have to learn how to ride it." Her mother said.

"Well, I have ridden ponies in Marmoreal, any time we take a vacation there. I know more than you think."

"What? You've ridden before?"

"Well...Yes. The queen let me. She said since was her royal hatter's daughter, that I could do whatever I please at her dominion."

"I didn't know this!"

"Well I didn't get hurt or anything. And besides. Her stablemen helped me."

"Well...All right, dear." Janet said still a little overwhelmed from this.

Soon they came to a small hillside in the woods. There was a very small cabin with a small pile of wood stacked outside of it. The cabin was a little broken down in some places.

"Is this it?" Clara asked.

Janet nodded a little sadly.

"They must be very poor." Clara said.

"Shush, Clara. They might hear you."

Clara dropped her voice to a whisper.

"I never knew that they lived here. We never really got to know them. I've only seen them at parties." She said.

"Yes, I know. I suppose they are a bit isolated."

The two walked up to the door and Janet knocked on it.

"Come in..." A week voice said.

They entered the cabin. Clara looked around. It was a small space with a kitchen a dining room and a living space. Toward the left was a bedroom. Up on the right was a loft for sleeping, and a latter to get up.

Fiona waved her arm to them.

"Hello. Thank you so much for doing this." She said.

"Oh, It's our pleasure to help." Janet said as she set the pot on the table and began serving it into bowls. She handed one to Fiona.

"And where are your daughters?" Janet asked.

Fiona called down to the room.

"Nancy, Grace, Mandy! They are here!"

A moment later the girls all popped there sickly faces out. Then they came walking slowly in the living area, and bundled up in some blankets on the couch. All three of the girls have sandy blond hair, and green eyes. Janet gave a bowl to each of them.

"Thank you very much, Miss Janet." They all said.

"Oh, you are all very welcome. I hope it can help you all get somewhat better."

The girls nodded their heads wile putting spoonfuls in their mouths. Clara watched them curiously.

"Will you be needing anything else?" Janet asked.

"Well...If you could get the wood stove going, that would be very helpful." Fiona said.

"Oh, of course'." Janet said, and she rushed out to get some wood.

Clara approached the girls a little more.

"Hello." She finally said.

The girls looked up from there soup.

"Hello." The girls all said.

"I think I never really got a chance to get to know you all. My name is Clara, if you didn't know."

The girls all looked at each other. They didn't really know her as well. Then Nancy said,

"My name is Nancy. I am 12, and Mandy and Grace are 10."

"We're twins" They said together.

"Oh. Well I am nine... so I am pretty close to you."

All the girls shared giggles.

"Maybe some time when you are not sick, you can come to my cottage. I have lots of fun things we could do." Clara said.

All the girls looked at each other. Then they looked at their mother.

"Maybe...We might." The girls said.

Just then, Janet came back with the wood. Clara chatted with the girls. Wile Janet was starting the fire. After she was done she said,

"Come, Clara. We should be off."

Clara got up and walked to her mother. She waved good bye to the girls. They waved back.

"Good bye, Janet, and Clara. And thank you very much." Said Fiona.

"Any time. If you need anything else, just send Chessur." Said Janet, and they were off.

On the way back, Clara was full of questions.

"Mother, why don't we know them? They are part of the clan too."

"Well, dear. You see, I know Fiona very well. We used to be very good friends. We never did stop being. But...well, her husband died about four years ago, and she and the girls just haven't really socialized since then."

Clara got very quiet, and felt terrible pity for them.

"They...have no father?" She said very quietly.

Janet shook her head sadly.

"Oh, my...I guess that is why they are so poor?" Clara said.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Well why can't anyone help them out? There are so _many_ clan members."

"Well, you see. When Laird died; that was his name. Lot's of us did try to help. And you were too little to remember, but you're father and I tried to take them in, as a matter of fact. But Fiona insisted on doing it all herself. But we all wish that she would just give in, and take some help. Those girls shouldn't have to suffer like that...But, Fiona has done her best to raise them alone, and has actually done quite well all this time."

Clara was silent, and melancholy. She realized how good her life was, to actually have a father, and how very sad, poor Fiona's children did not.

Clara and her mother talked on it a little more as they were on their way home. When they arrived they had to get ready to go to Lola's tea party.


	3. Tea Party

Janet opened the cottage door.

"Go get your tea time dress and white boots. But hurry as best as you can. All right, dear?"

"Yes, Mother." Clara went up to her bedroom. Still very sad about the past conversation.

She opened her closet and pulled out her light pink dress with long puff sleeves. It buttoned down in the front, and had white lace on the edges. Then she putt on her white boots. She switched out hats as well. Her hat was white with a pink sash. When she finished she went down. Her mother was gathering some tarts together so they could bring them along.

"Do you need help, Mother?" Clara asked.

"No, but thank you, dear. Come lets be on our way." They left.

After a half hour, they arrived at Lola's cottage. It was a very nice cottage, and neatly kept. Flowers were planed along the pathway, and there was a small yard in the back with trees and bushes.

Clara and her mother walked to the back yard. There was a nice table set up, with a lacy table cloth. There were pastries and a beautiful tea set on it. All the ladies were out side. Wendy spotted Janet and Clara and went over to them.

"Hello! I'm so glad you could make it. I was just beginning to worry that you would not be coming! After all, you are two minutes late." She said with a large smile on her face.

"Oh dear...I'm...sorry." Janet said unsure of what to make of this.

"Oh-well...! Wendy laughed. Then she looked at Clara. "Dear, Clara. Why don't you come talk to my daughter, Betty. She is 10 years old now."

They walked to the tea table. All of the ladies greeted them. Wendy waved her arm to a little blond hair girl with a green dress and hat. It was her daughter, Betty. She walked over.

"Betty, come talk to Clara. She is nine years old, and I think you too will have very much in common! It's just such a shame how we never really get a chance to have time spent with each other. As we live very far from them, and we are always here in there, taking trips around Underland. We just need to get to know each other, for goodness sake!...Well anyway...I'll let you two on your own." She said and walked away.

The girls looked at each other. Then they both burst into laughter at the funny situation.

"That's my mother." Betty said shaking her head.

They laughed again.

"Well...you know she is right. We do need to get to know each other better. And...I guess your mother will make sure it happens." Clara said. They giggled.

Just then Lola came out of the cottage.

"Hello, ladies. Thank you so much for coming to my tea. I appreciate the effort. Shall we all get started?" She said.

All of the ladies took their seats. Clara and Betty sat next to each other. the ladies all started serving tea and tarts, cakes and cookies. Clara and Betty liked the cake very much.

"Miss, Lola makes very good cake." Whispered Betty.

"Yes she does. I want more." Clara added.

Both the girls looked over at the plate of cakes.

"We shouldn't take seconds. It's not lady like." Betty said.

"But they are so good. I don't think we would get in trouble."

"But something embarrassing could happen. Grown-ups always know how to embarrass children."

"I know...I have an idea. Lets come back later and get more!"

Betty's face lit up.

"Oh, what a good idea!"

After the girls finished their tea, they asked if they could be excused. Their mothers said yes. They got up and left.

The two girls went to the far end of the yard. There was a creek and trees. They sat down next to the creek.

"You know. They will probably never get done with their tea. And when they do, we will probably have to get home." Clara said with a pout.

"I know. Your probably right. We will _never_ get seconds."

"Well...(She looked back at the table) They might...leave...or something..."

"Ladies can be so boring. They talk about nothing interesting."

Clara laughed.

"Well, I love to spend time with my mother, but I would have to agree with you. When ladies get together and talk, they are boring.

They both giggle. Then they sighed remembering the cake situation. The two girls were silent for a moment. Then all of the sudden two birds came.

"What's with the sad faces?" One said.

The girls looked at the birds.

"Well...you see, we want to get some cake from that table. But every one is there. So we wont." Betty said.

The birds looked at each other.

"We can help!" They said.

"How can you help?" Clara asked.

"Well, we are much smaller then you. We will go un-noticed to them. Especially wile they are having a conversation." The bird said.

Clara and Betty looked at each other. They smiled.

"Okay." They said.

The birds flew off. One flew to the table and creped up to the cake plate. The ladies were deep in conversation. They didn't even notice the bird. Quickly the other bird came behind the plate as well. Still un-noticed. Each bird grabbed a cake and flew off.

They got back to the girls.

"Oh, thank you!" They said, as the birds dropped each girl a cake.

"Our pleasure." Said the birds.

The girls each shared some cake with the birds, as that would only be fair. Then just after they finished, Janet called to her daughter.

"Clara, dear. Come. Lets get home. Your father will be back soon!"

The girls looked at each other and giggled.

"Just in time." Clara said.

Then they stood up.

"Well, good bye. I had a lovely time with you." Said Betty.

"Oh, yes very. We will have to spend time more often. Your mother is very right about that."

Both girls walked back to the table. Clara's mother was waiting for her.

"Well, thank you so much Lola. We had a lovely time. And, Wendy. Thank you for taking us along." Janet said.

"Oh- Yes! It was my pleasure! I would do it any time for you. It was a lovely time. That's for certain!" Wendy said wile trying to swallow a cookie.

After they all said their good byes, the two were off.

When they had arrived home, Tarrant was already there.

"Well. What have my girls been doing all day?" He asked.

"Oh, well we dropped off some soup for Fiona and her children. They are sick. Then we went to Lola's tea party." Janet said.

"Oh. Sick, huh? What with?"

"A flu, I guess."

"Well, that was nice of you. I'm sure they appreciated it."

"Yes. They did." Then Janet looked to Clara. "Clara, will you help me with dinner?"

"Yes, Mother." She went to the kitchen. "What are we making?"

"Well, I was thinking you could make the plum pudding for dessert."

"Oh, good! I just love plum pudding." She got out a bowl and the cook book. She carefully read the ingredients. Then she placed all the ingredients together. After she was finished, she placed the pudding in the cupboard. Then she went in the living room. Her father was there.

"So how many hats did you make today, Father?" She said.

He looked up.

"Oh...I made nine hats."

"Wow. You can certainly work fast!"

He laughed. "Well, I've had lots of practice over the years."

"I would like to watch you make hats."

"Well, come by my shop some time. You can watch me then."

"Really?!"

"Sure."

"Oh! I always wanted to-Well I just thought...maybe you didn't want to be disturbed, and never wanted to ask you. But I am just so exited about this!- Are you sure, though? I mean, don't you need to concentrate-?"

"Clara." He laughed. "No. It's just fine, and I would love to show you how I make hats. It can be quite interesting, you know. To watch just a pile of fabric become something beautiful."

She smiled at him.

"I can't wait."

"Well you should have asked a long time ago. You know you can ask me anything."

"Oh...well...I don't know." She said.

"You can. And you should. Why, for goodness sake. I _am_ your father." He smiled on her.

Just then, Janet came in.

"It is supper time." She said.

"Oh, good. I am just about starved." Tarrant said.

They all went to the table. They sat down and began eating. During dinner, Tarrant had an announcement to make.

"I have some happy news, my dears. We will be taking a trip to Marmoreal."

Clara gasped with excitement. "We will?!"

"Oh, my. That is happy news. We haven't gone there since Clara was five years old." Janet said.

"Yes, I know. But I have lots of hats for the queen, and she wanted me to give them to her in person. She said it had been too long since we all saw each other." Tarrant said.

"Oh, I just can't wait! Its going to be so wonderful!" Clara exclaimed.

"When are we going? And how long will we be there?" Asked Janet.

"Well...we will leave in two weeks, and stay for about a one week." He said.

"I can't wait to r-...see the ponies there." Clara fixed what she was about to say.

Janet looked on her a little sternly.

"We will see." Was all she said.

Soon dinner was over. Clara was starting to feel a little tired. She got up and was about to lay on the couch.

"Oh, Clara. Don't you want some plum pudding?" Janet said.

"Um...well, I just don't feel so well right now."

"But you love plum pudding. You've never turned it down before."

Clara started looking a little paler.

"I just...don't feel very well. Maybe I'm just tired."

"Well, maybe. I suppose I will just save some for you, and you can eat it in the morning if you'd like."

"All right. I think I will go up to bed." Clara said. And she started up the stairs.

She entered her room, and changed into her night gown. Then she got into bed.

"I hope, I'm not getting sick. After all. I was with those girls, and they are sick. " She thought for a moment. "I will probably be better in the morning."

Minutes later, she had fallen asleep.


	4. The Fever

In the middle of the night, Clara woke up. She had a head ache, and her throat was very soar. Her body hurt allot, and she had a runny nose.

"Oh, dear. I _am_ sick. I should have not gone by those girls so closely." She thought.

She hoped that if she put her covers over her mouth and nose, that it would make her soar throat go away.

"Breathing in warm air always helps."

After 20 minutes had passed, she still did not feel better.

"This is a strange soar throat. I want some tea for it right now."

She got out of bed, and it was very cold. She hugged herself tightly. She went to her door and opened it. She gazed down the dark stair well.

"I don't want to wake, Mother or Father. But I just about can't take this soar throat for one more minute."

She tip-toed down the stairs and walked in the living room. The fire in the fire place had gone out.

"Oh, no. I can't wake Father. I also cannot start a fire myself."

She wandered to the closet. She pulled out her Father's big warm coat. She should have warmed up from it, but instead she got chills running down her body. All of the sudden, the door to Tarrant and Janet's bedroom opened. Tarrant came out. He turned on a lamp.

"Clara, what are you doing? Not another mouse, is it?" He said.

"No, Father. I am sick, and very cold. Can I have some tea?"

"Your sick?...Oh, no. You must have gotten it from Fiona's house."

She shook her head "yes".

He pressed his hand to her head, to feel for a fever.

"Oh, dear. You have a fever. Well, I'll get the fire going, and make you some tea." He said.

"Thank you, Father. I'm sorry if I had woken you."

"Oh, no. I wasn't even asleep. I heard you come down and went to see what was going on."

He slipped on some shoes and went out side with a lantern to get some wood for a fire. Clara sat on the couch and bundled up. Then Tarrant came back in with an arm load of wood. He set them down next to the fire place. Clara watched him start the fire. Then when it was good and flaming, he put a kettle over the fire for tea.

"Thank you, Father."

"Oh, you don't have to thank me. It's my job, and I love doing every bit of it."

She smiled.

"Well, thank you anyway." She said.

He sat on the couch and began to rub her feet to relax her.

"If you are tired, you can go to bed, Father."

"Oh, no. I'm not tired actually. I've been quite restless all night as a matter of fact. I think I will have some tea too. Sometimes its just what I need to get to sleep."

"Well, all right then." She said.

He kept rubbing her feet, till the water in the kettle was hot. He got up and put some water in a tea pot. He left to the kitchen. Clara could hear him putting tea in the tea cups. He returned with two cups. One in each hand. He gave her one.

She drank the tea very slowly. It did soothe her throat though. He had finished his tea.

"Why don't you sleep down here by the fire?" He asked.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." She said. He could tell she was greatly exhausted.

"Wait right here." He said. he went up stairs to her room. He got her blanket and pillow. Then he came back down. After setting her tea cup aside, he set up her pillow behind her, and tucked her in her blankets.

He sat back on the couch and kept rubbing her feet.

"Go to sleep, my princess. I shall sing to you until you do."

She smiled weekly at him. She felt so loved. What a wonderful father he was. She was so grateful for him. Then she began thinking of Fiona's daughter's.

"They are sick too, but their father cant be there to comfort them, or take care of them. I am so blessed." She thought.

The sound of her father's gentle, soothing voice relaxed her, as he sang Outlandish lullabies. Soon she drifted off into sleep. Tarrant stayed for a few minutes later. Then he got up and and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sleep well, my little daughter." He whisper.

She just barley opened her eyes.

"I love you, Father..." She said and drifted right back into sleep.

He smiled down at his sleeping child.

"I love you." He whispered. And he went back to bed.

**Next day**

Clara woke up feeling much worst. Her soar throat was so bad, she could barely talk. She looked at the clock. It was 7:30. She knew that her parents would be up soon. She waited a few minutes, and then her father came out.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, pressing his hand to her forehead, to feel for a fever.

Her voice was very week and quite.

"I...feel worst... then before..." She tried to say.

Just then her mother came out.

"Good, morning." She said to them.

"Oh, yes. Good morning. But I don't think it is for Clara. She is sick." Tarrant said.

"Sick? Oh, dear. You must have gotten it from Fiona's children."

Clara shook her head.

"Oh...I should have not let you come..." Janet said, starting to blame herself.

"Janet, don't worry. Everyone gets sick sometimes. It's just life." Her husband told her.

"Well...I suppose I will make you some chicken soup, if you'd like." Janet looked at Clara.

Clara shook her head "yes" again.

Janet went into the kitchen. She got out a small pot and filled it with water. Then she set it on the stove. She chopped up carrots,tomatoes, potatoes, parsley, rosemary, and chicken. She added it all to the water. As soon as it was finished, she took it out of the pot, put in in a bowl, and gave it to her daughter.

"Here. you are, sweet pea." She said handing it to her. Tarrant helped her sit up a little, so she could eat it.

Clara ate it. A little wile later she fell back asleep.

**Five days later**

Clara woke up, in her bedroom. She still did not feel better, in fact she felt worst. Her ears now hurt very badly along with her throat. It was a very strange feeling. Much differ from most sicknesses she had.

She came down stairs. Her mother was already there in the kitchen.

"Mother, I feel so bad." She said, holding on to her ears and throat.

Janet got a look of concern on her face.

"This is like nothing I've ever had. My ears hurt so terribly, and my throat."

"Are you sure it's like nothing you have ever had?"

"Yes...I don't know what this is. I'm worried." Clara said.

Janet looked worried too. Just then, Tarrant came out.

"How are you feeling, Clara?" He said.

"She is not feeling well. She is worst." Janet said with a worried look on her face.

"Worst? Oh...I wonder why." He said.

"Clara why don't you lay on the couch. I'll get some honey water with lemon juice for you." Janet said.

Clara left. Janet got out the honey and lemon and began making it. She looked to her husband.

"Tarrant, what are we going to do?"

"Well...I...well. I think it will be okay. She'll get better, soon."

"No, Tarrant! This has never happened before! I am very worried!" She started to cry.

"You always get worried when she gets sick." He said pulling her in for a hug.

"I just should have never let her go to that house." She said sobbing into his arms. He pressed a kiss on her hair.

"It, wasn't your fault. And I don't want you blaming yourself."

"Tarrant, she is in so much pain. We have nothing to do for it."

"We will find something to do."

Later that day, Tarrant heated a pot of water. Then he soaked a rag in it. He pressed it to Clara's ears and throat. The warmth soothed her pain, and it actually worked.

"There, you see?" He said to his wife.

"Well...I hope she stays feeling well. How well do you feel, dear?"

"Almost normal, actually." She said happily. "Oh, it feels so good to be able to talk."

Janet was still a little concerned.

That night Clara went to sleep. without any pain, but however she woke in the middle of the night once more. Now her pain was back, and with vengeance. Her ears and throat hurt so badly. She got out of bed plugging at her ears. She went down to the kettle set on the fire. She soaked the rag in the pot, and began pressing the rag to her ears and throat. After a half hour she felt, again, almost completely normal. She went back to bed.

The next day, was very similar to the one before. She woke up with pain in her ears and throat. She kept applying the hot rag to it, but it started to not work after a wile.

Her pain was on and off. Usually before bed, she felt okay. But when she would ever wake up, her pain was excruciating. And every day it was worst.

**Three nights later**

Clara woke in the night. She was in so much pain, that it felt like someone stabbed her ears, and her throat felt as if someone slit it.

"Oh..." She wined. There was nothing that she could do at this point. Nothing helped her. Not even the hot rag.

She sat up in bed and began crying uncontrollably, grappling her ears and throat. She began to rock back and forth. She had never experienced pain like this.

A few minutes later, her door opened. Tarrant walked in.

"Clara, my dear. Are you okay?"

She looked up.

"Father, It doesn't matter how well I feel before I go to bed. I will always wake up with terrible pain!" She cried.

He came up and sat on her bed. He took her in his arms and rubbed her arm consistently. He was now starting to get worried. She kept crying into his arms.

"Father, I won't go to sleep until this pain is gone for good!"

"Dear, if you don't go to sleep you will never get better." He said wile rocking her.

"But it is just too much pain! I am afraid to go to sleep!"

"Dear, I will figure out some way to make you better." He assured her.

He held her till she stopped crying, but she wouldn't go to sleep. After he left she took out a book of blank pages. Then she took out her pencils and began to skeatch a picture. She did that till morning and never went to sleep.

The next day was just the same as always. Terrible to fine. Tears to laughter. It never stopped. At four o'clock in the afternoon she sat on her bed crying so intently, with her mother there trying to soothe her. Janet did not know what to do. She felt like it was all her fault. She wanted to cry herself, but that would not have been good for Clara.

Clara never got to see her mother's panic modes on this. That was all saved for Tarrant to deal with.

Tarrant came up in his daughter's room. He saw her there crying, and his wife, rubbing her leg, ready to break into tears herself.

"Janet, you know. I bet the White Queen has some sort of potion that could help." He said.

Janet looked at him a little calmer. "You, know...I bet you are right. Yes! Why didn't we think of that earlier?!" She said with some relief to her voice. "Well, we must go to her as soon as possible!"

"Well...alright. I will tell Chessur to inform the queen that we will be coming a little early." Tarrant said.

He left the room. He walked out side.

"Now, were is that mysterious cat..." He said.

All of the sudden, he felt a whoosh go by.

"Chessur, I know you're here, and you know that I need you. So just show up already." He demanded.

All of the sudden, in front of him appeared green and gray swirls, and a pair of eyes. They formed into the cat he was seeking out.

"What is it, Tarrant?" He said in a rather calm tone.

"It's my daughter, Clara. She is very ill and we need to get to the White Queen's castle very soon, to get a potion for her. She is just not getting better, and there is nothing we can do. Please inform the queen that we will be there a little early." He said.

The cat stared at him for a moment.

"Very well." He said and with that he vanished.

Tarrant went back inside. He hoped with all his heart that the queen would have something, that would take all this horrible pain away from his precious daughter.

**A/N: Allot of the stuff I put in this story is real stuff that happens to me. One of the things is, I really did have a terrible ear and throat pain last month when I got sick. It took about three weeks to get better, and actually still comes on and off! **

**My mom also cries when I get sick and my dad is pretty easy going. Just telling. **

**Please review. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!**


	5. Marmoreal

The next day at about 9:00, Clara and her parents packed some of their belongings and were getting ready for the trip to Marmoreal.

They went out into the carriage, and got situated. The carriage left. At this point, Clara's ears and throat hurt so bad that she could barley talk.

Her mother sat close to her and rubbed her hair.

"Don't worry, dear. We will be there soon." She said warmly.

The trip went on for about 3 hours, and finally, they arrived to the chess piece, castle with the chess board lawn.

The carriage stopped. The three of them got out. When they had reached the bridge, the queen was already waiting for them.

"Welcome, my friends." She said.

"My, queen." All of them bowed.

The queen looked at Clara.

"Oh, my dear. Come lets get you taken care of. I have just the thing."

They all went into the castle. Tarrant laid Clara on a couch and knelt next to her.

"You'll be feeling better here very soon now." He assured her.

She smiled weekly.

Meanwhile, Janet was in the potion room with the queen. She was a sack of nerves the whole time.

"I just still don't even know what happened! She was sick, and never got better. It has been an excruciating experience for her. I just don't know how it happened, and-"

"My dear Janet. Calm down. It will all be fine!I will have her better in no time at all." Said the queen said confidentially.

"Well...I do hope so. I'm sorry. I've just been so worried all this time. I just want my little girl to be better again."

"I know, dear. And she will." The queen stirred up the last bit of ingredients into the potion. She poured it all into a small bottle, and labeled it. "There. It is ready. Now let's get this to your daughter."

The two women rushed out. They went into the lounge room that Tarrant had brought Clara into.

"Here you are, dear Clara." The queen pored a little into a spoon and held it to her mouth. Clara took it.

"You should be feeling better in precisely 10 minutes." The queen said.

Clara gave a smile of relive and waited.

Sure enough, 10 minutes later, she was all better. All of her pain was completely gone.

"How, do you feel, dear?" The queen asked.

Clara sat for a moment. "I...I feel better! I feel so much better! Perfect, as a matter of fact!"

The queen clasped her hands. "Oh, I am so happy to here that!"

"Thank you, your highness! Thank you so much!" She said with all her joy.

Janet was finale at peace. She sat next to Clara and gave her a hug. "Oh, I am so happy, my darling." Then she looked at the queen. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Oh, please. It is my pleasure to help. It is good enough for me, just knowing that Clara is well again." The queen said.

"Thank you." Janet said. And she repeated it several times.

After the Hightopp family re grouped, the queen took them all to the chambers they would be staying in. She let them alone to settle in for the night.

Clara was very tired from not being able to sleep for days, and her parents as well. They rested well, knowing that this would turn out to be a very good visit.


	6. Belle

**A/N Too: abc. Thank you for your idea. I actually did want the story to take place before the massacre. As far as that goes, I really did not know if I should add it. I am still thinking about it...**

Clara woke, with the with the sunlight pouring through the giant window of the white room. She lay in her bed, very cozy, and for the first time in days, healthy. She smiled, gratefully. So happy to get back to her life. So incredibly happy that she felt so well. Perfect, in fact.

"How, wonderful our queen is." She thought.

The window of the bedroom was open. She could hear birds all tweeting to each other. The smell of the fresh spring morning air filled the room. Clara just laid there, and thought for a wile. She felt very happy and very fresh.

Then all of the sudden, she heard, what she thought was, the sound of a horse. She quickly went to her window. She saw there,running in the chess board grass field, a white pony. Clara gasped.

"Oh, Belle!" She excitedly said, looking out the window.

She ran to her closet to get some fresh clothes. Then she groomed herself a little. After that, she dashed out her room.

She exited into a large hall. She ran down it. Then she came to the kitchen. There where some maids in there getting breakfast ready. They looked up as Clara came in.

"Well, hello. You are the royal hatter's daughter, right?" One maid said.

"Oh...yes. I am." Said Clara, trying to keep going on her way but the maid still spoke.

"How are you, enjoying your time here at the castle?"

"Um...well. I just got here yesterday, as a matter of fact. But so far, quite well actually."

The maid smiled at her. "Well, it will be breakfast, here in about an hour."

"Oh. What are you making?"

"Cherry breakfast cakes, with sweetened eggs."

"Oh. That sounds lovely." Said Clara, trying too walk off to the door. "I will be back then."

"All right. Don't be late."

"I won't." Clara said, and she rushed off.

As she exited the large castle, she ran across the big green field. After trudging down the hill, she came to a large river. There was the pony, drinking water.

Clara came closer.

"Hello, Belle!" She said.

Belle looked up, a little startled at first. The she saw who it was.

"Clara!" She came trotting over.

Clara hugged the ponies head.

"We haven't seen each other in so long!"

"I know. I have missed you. Oh, Clara. You have changed so much! What brings you here?"

"My father has delivered many hats to our queen. Also, I was very sick, and needed Her Highness to make a potion to make me well again. And I am!"

"Very good. I am so exited to see you here, Clara. I always wandered when you would be back."

"Well, now I am." She giggled.

"Are you going to ride me again?" Belle asked.

"Oh...I would very much love that...but, I suppose I would have to ask my mother about that."

"Why?"

"Well...I guess she is a little worried about me falling, or something. Allthough...maybe my father would say "yes." He doesn't worry near as much as mother does." She tapped her chin. "Yes. I will ask him...when I get around to it...today."

"Well hurry up about it. I want to take you flying. I want to go to the mountains and lakes. We might even go to the sea, if we want to be all day long."

"The sea? Oh...I would love that. I don't know if I have ever been to the sea."

"Well, all the reason to go."

"All right. I will ask Father today. I hope he says I can." She said

The two spent some time with each other, walking along the river. They had such a good time, catching up with one another. Soon it was a little later, and Clara remembered that she had to go get breakfast. So she ran back up to the castle.

When she got in, she rushed to the kitchen. Her mother was in there, along with the maids.

"Hello, Clara. How are you feeling today?" Janet said.

"Perfectly wonderful, Mother."

"Oh, I am so relived to here that, dear." She said, holding her clasped hands up to her chin. Then she looked at one of the maids. "Clara was so sick, and I did not know what to do. But then my husband thought the queen would have a potion that could heal her. Sure enough, we arrive here, and she did. I am so overly grateful to Her Highness."

The maids and Janet talked about it. Wile they were distracted, Clara stepped out of the kitchen. As she got to the hallway, the queen was just coming.

"Oh, Clara. My dear, how are you?" She said.

Clara's face lightened when she saw the queen.

"Oh, I am quite well. Thanks to you."

The queen laughed softly.

"I see you are making friends with Belle. I could see you two out in the field together." Said the queen changing the subject.

"Oh, yes. We were friends a wile back also. We were catching up with lost time."

"How wonderful."

"Yes...um...do you know were my father is?"

"Yes. I left him in the workshop about 10 minutes ago."

"Oh, thank you." She started running down the hall.

"Oh, Clara!" The queen called.

Clara looked back. "Yes?"

"Won't you be having breakfast with me?"

"With you?...Oh, yes. Well that would be splendid!" She said with excitement.

"Good. Please get your father when you see him, and tell him that it will be in about 15 minutes."

"I will." Clara said, and she rushed off to the workshop.

Clara entered the shop, quietly. She was dazzled by all of the colors of fabrics, ribbons, and decorations. Tarrant caught her in eye.

"Ah, my darling. How are you feeling this morning?" He said cheerfully.

"Wonderful. I am completely well, Father." She said quietly.

"Well. Now that you are better, you can watch me make hats, just as you wanted."

"Oh, yes. I would love that!" She said excitedly.

He smiled at her. Then looked back at the fabric on the table in front of him. He was making markings on it with a pen.

"What are you doing, Father?"

"I am putting together the design of a hat for one of the court ladies." He said wile drawing.

"Why are you coloring on it?"

"Well, if I don't, then I might not know where to put my stitches when I sew it."

"Oh. Well that's a good idea."

He smiled at her lovingly. Then returned to his work.

"Um...The queen told me that breakfast is in 15 minutes." Clara said.

"Thank you, dear. She told me also."

"Oh...allright...um..." She started trailing off. He looked at her after a few moments.

"Do you want to say something?" He said.

"Oh...well...um. Not exactly. I just..."

He lifted his eyebrows at her. "What?"

"Oh, its just...Do you know Belle?"

He tapped his chin with his pencil in thought. "I...can't say I do...Who is it?"

"Well, Father. She is a pony that lives here. She is my friend."

"Oh,Well. I'll have to meet her."

"Oh. That would be good. Yes, but actually. I have something else to ask."

"Well, all right then. Let's have it." He said putting down the pen.

"Oh...well...She asked if I wanted to ride her. I said that I would ask you." She said uneasily.

"Okay." He said simply.

"Really? You mean it?!"

"Sure."

"Oh, thank you, Father!" She said jumping up to give him a hug."

"Anything for my girl." He said.

Just then the door opened. Janet entered.

"It is breakfast time." She said.

"Oh, all right, Mother." Clara said, uneasily and ran out.

Tarrant started putting some tools away. Janet came up behind him.

"What is going on with her? She seems" She said.

Tarrant looked blankly. "I don't know. She seems fine to me."

"Oh...well, all right. Then shall we go?"

The two took hands and walked out.


End file.
